Jenna's Baptism
by messersmontana
Summary: Jack is going to be Jenna's godfather, this is the big day.


Jenna's Baptism

It's time for Jenna's baptism and Jack is excited. He's never been a Godfather before and doesn't want to screw it up.

You all asked for a sequel and here it is. This takes place after The Dinner. So, this one is for you all.

I own nothing, but the idea of the story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack Carter woke up with a grin on his face. Today was going to be a big day for him and for a very special little girl. Today Jenna Stark was going to be baptized and he was going to be her godfather. He'd been honored when Allison had asked him, and even more happy that it was bringing the two of them closer together than they'd been before.

Jack had been feeling down since his daughter Zoe had left for Harvard and his kind of girlfriend, Tess had taken the job in Australia. Jenna wasn't replacing Zoe, but it was really nice to be a part of a child's life once again. He hadn't even really thought about Tess for the last couple of days, well really since his dinner with Allison a few days ago. That must mean something if he hadn't thought about her in that much time. Zoe was never far from his thoughts and neither had Allison or Jenna been as a matter of fact.

Jack got up and took a shower, humming as he did. It didn't go unnoticed by SARAH. "You're in a good mood today Sheriff Carter." She said.

"Mind your own business SARAH." He replied as got out of the shower and put his suit on.

"You look very handsome today." She told him.

"SARAH, I'm wearing this because Allison asked me to be Jenna's godfather, and she's going to be baptized today. Now, I need to leave before I'm late." He said as he finished getting ready and headed for the door.

"Have fun today Sheriff Carter." She said as the door closed behind him.

He got into his Jeep and headed for town. While he drove, he thought of Allison and was kind of hoping that the two of them finally just might have a future together. Now that Nathan was gone and Tess had moved to Australia, there was really nothing standing in their way. He'd just have to wait until the right time to see if she felt the same way that he did.

Jack pulled up in front of the church and got out of the Jeep, just as Allison and Jenna showed up. Henry was going to bring Kevin before the service started. "Hey there ladies, are we ready for a baptism today?" He asked.

Allison handed Jenna to Jack and then she hugged him. "Thanks for doing this Jack, and I'm really sorry you had to miss going to see Tess to do this."

Jack hugged her back. "Allison, I told you that there is no other place I'd rather be right now, not even Australia. This is where I belong and this is where I'll be." He said.

Allison smiled. "I'm glad you said that cause this is where I want you to be too."

Jenna grabbed onto Jack's thumb and put it into her mouth. Jack smiled at her and Allison could see that her daughter had him wrapped around her little finger. Just like mother, like daughter, he was putty in both of their hands. She hated to admit it, but she was glad that Tess took the job in Australia and that Jack had decided not to go. Now maybe she and Jack could see if they had a future together, if he still felt the same way for her.

Reverend Harper walked out of the church at that moment and approached them. "Well hello you three, don't you look nice today. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jack said as he held Jenna in one arm and placed his other arm around Allison's waist and led her towards the entrance of the church.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing to get ready for the baptism?" Allison asked her.

Reverend Harper motioned for them to both have a seat as she sat down at her desk. "Mostly I would like to ask you both a couple of questions. Now, my question or rather your answers won't change my mind about Jenna's baptism. This is just to get an idea as to why you both think that Sheriff Carter is the right choice to be Jenna's godfather." She explained.

Allison and Jack exchanged worried look and Jack hugged Jenna closer. He hoped that this would be a piece of cake. "What is it you want to ask us?" He asked.

Reverend Harper noticed how protective he seemed to be of the baby. "Well Sheriff Carter, why do you think that you should be Jenna's godfather?" She asked him.

Jack looked down at the baby and smiled. "Believe it or not, but I've felt a connection to Jenna even before Allison and I were connected by the baby monitor. It became even stronger the second I laid eyes on her. I may not have always gotten along with her father and well, I really didn't trust Stark, but I really do love this child and would protect her and her mother with my life." He said honestly.

Reverend Harper seemed to be happy with his answer and nodded at him, but didn't smile. Next she turned to Allison. "Okay Allison, why do you think that Sheriff Carter will make a good godfather to Jenna?"

Allison look from her to Jack and Jenna. "I've always trusted Jack with Eureka and my life. There is no one on this Earth that I trust completely as I do Jack Carter. He's the reason that me and Jenna are here right now. He's my rock and my hero, and I trust him with my daughter's life, just like I trust him with mine." She said looking into his eyes with tears in hers. Not tears of sadness, but tears of love and joy.

Both Jack and Allison stared into each others eyes for a minute, silently communicating with each other. Then they both turned at the same time to look at Reverend Harper. "So, did we pass your test?" Jack asked her.

Reverend Harper smiled at them both. "It wasn't my test, but a test of your own. You both needed to hear why the other thought that this would be the best for all of you. Now, let's get ready to baptize this little one. Everyone should be arriving soon."

They walked into the sanctuary and Jack handed Jenna to Allison so that he could help set things up. Soon people, well friends actually started filling the church. Henry brought Kevin and they sat in the front pew, while Fargo and Julia sat near the back of the church with other people from GD. Allison saw Zane and Jo sit with Taggart and Vincent, who'd closed Cafe Diem until after the baptism.

Larry walked in and headed for the front pew until a glare from Jo sent him scurrying to the back of the church to sit next to some of his coworkers. There were a lot of GD employees there and most of the town had come to see Jenna get baptized. The ceremony went smoothly and when Jenna got a little fussy, Allison handed her to Jack and she stopped fussing and was mesmerized by him.

After the baptism was over, Vincent invited everyone to Cafe Diem for a baptism brunch. Even though Allison had said that gifts weren't expected, a lot of their friends brought Jenna gifts. Even a few brought Kevin small gifts so he wasn't left out. The brunch turned into dinner too as the whole town celebrated the baptism, for a change there wasn't any disaster or trouble to interrupt the celebration.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

A/N So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but my computer crashed last weekend and it's still taking time to get it all fixed. I was going to let my husband buy me a new one for my birthday this week, but we just can't afford it right now. The only good thing about this, is that I did write while I was without a computer. So, there will be more stories soon. Also, I am going to be closing my poll on my profile next weekend. So please go and vote. You still have a whole week.

I dedicate this story to my good friend Cassie, who has let me cry on her shoulder while my computer has been a mess and she lets me vent whenever I need it. Thanks for everything Cassie.


End file.
